nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignotus
Ignotus is an alternate version of Xarcoh from a rip timeline of the Roach Chronicles multiverse. Nexus Recollection A version of Xarcoh that originates from a rip timeline. In this alternate history, Xarcoh's soul travels to the Nexus shortly after his defeat at the hands of Amici, where he comes to find No Name, a weapon that allows its wielder to gain knowledge of the various timelines and universes through the Eye of The Father. Through No Name, Xarcoh elects to rewrite his destiny, discarding his original identity and replacing it with a new one: Ignotus. History The Final Chapter A Looming Revisionist In the aftermath of the Arc 3 universe's destruction, a temporal anomaly was created throughout time and space in the multiverse. This anomaly caused the boundaries of the multiverse to fracture, thus making it more exposed to the Nexus, allowing the creation of a rip timeline set in the past during the Soulless's attempt to return back to Limbo. After the destruction of Xarcoh, his soul soon escaped deeper into the fading rift. Asking himself where he could possibly go, he soon begins to be pulled towards a bright light. As the light faded into darkness, Xarcoh found himself as an apparition, standing on a watery floor in a seemingly endless black void. Looking above him, he sees countless blue clocks floating above him; turning behind him, he sees he has emerged from a red portal, whereas the few portals next to it were all blue. As Xarcoh questions where he has emerged, a blue light catches his eye as it drifts towards him from the sky above. Reaching out towards it, the light manifests into No Name as Xarcoh grabs ahold of it. Inspecting the weapon and questioning what it was, Xarcoh soon glares into the eye embedded in the weapon's head, causing him to begin to see visions in rapid succession until they piece together to form complete memories. In these memories, Xarcoh learns of all of the events that have transpired in the original timeline, including what would be his future. Regaining his senses, Xarcoh realizes what was going on: he was in the Nexus, an interdimensional plane that allowed travel to the various multiverses in existence. Knowing what he had seen was destined to be his ultimate fate in the original timeline, Xarcoh begins to laugh with real emotion, something he was unable to do for so long in the original timeline. Xarcoh soon exclaims to the endless void that he knows what fate intended for him, announcing that from now on, he will walk his own path, one that destiny cannot foresee. Xarcoh declares if he was to walk this new path, he was to abandon his old identity, and ultimately leave behind what he once stood for. Raising No Name into the air, he declares his new name, Ignotus, and announces he will find a way to conquer the Nexus and turn it into his own image. De-summoning No Name, Ignotus turns to return back through the portal he came through when he discovers one of the adjacent portals was grayed out and cracked. Stepping through it, he finds himself in a white void of nothingness, filled with the ruins of what was once the Arc 3 universe. Among the remains that caught Ignotus's eye was a single unused synthetic body. Grabbing ahold of it and returning back into the Nexus, Ignotus's apparitional form soon expires as his soul enters the body, giving himself a new vessel, which donned his signature black coat. Satisfied, Ignotus soon returned back to his rip timeline, emerging back in underground chamber in Tunisia. Ignotus, using some of the knowledge he was given by No Name apart from the memories of his future, soon began planning how he would assume control over the Nexus when he immediately discovers a problem; when the Nexus was created, The Father created a special seal that prohibited anyone from altering it, including The Son and the Nexus Apparitions. To accommodate for this, Ignotus sought to find a way to bypass this setback, and used No Name to observe past events that led up to the Nexus's creation. He soon discovers a loophole: when The Father created the Nexus, he used No Name one last time to see the events to come to ensure his seal was never broken. However, he could only see the span of history No Name was wielded in a consecutive amount of time following the Nexus's creation. This meant The Father could only see up until the events of Boss Rush, as that was when No Name returned to the Nexus without an owner for the first time since its creation. Because of this, The Father believed that the last of Dark Creation, the only powerful enough substance to break the seal, was gone, and the last of it was safeguarded by a well known hero of light. With this loophole now dawned, Ignotus set his eyes on the Harbinger, more specifically the one wielded by his complete self in the original timeline, as this version contained the remaining essence of Dark Creation within it following its reforge. Ignotus soon planned to have his complete self from the original timeline venture into the rip timeline, where he would steal his Harbinger and use it to fulfill his plan. Wishing to find a way to coax this into happening, Ignotus used No Name to learn of creatures known as the Unversed, which were physical manifestations of powerful negative thoughts and emotions from strong-willed souls with great ties to darkness. Knowing he has a powerful enough soul to conjure the Unversed, Ignotus tapped into his soul to form negative powers to generate an army of Unversed. Ignotus then sends the Unversed into the Nexus, where they would begin leaking into other universes. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before the heroes found out what was going on, Ignotus opens a dark corridor and steps through it, warping away in order to prepare himself for his master plan. Ancient Horizon A dark corridor manifests at the badlands of the Graveyard of the Ancients, a site at the base of Mount Saint Helens where a great war between those who sought to acquire a mysterious power occurred. Ignotus emerges from the corridor as it closes behind him, taking in the sights around him. He then proceeds to walk through a small canyon path ahead of him before reaching a vast opening of the badlands. Seeing the clearing ahead of him, he summons No Name and points it in front of him, telling himself that it was nearly time. No Name then begins to charge up with a surge of energy in his hand as he then plunges the blade into the ground, sending out a shockwave that spreads across the clearing. As the skies darken, multiple stone structures begin to shoot out from the ground, forming a massive stone labyrinthine below a forming portal in the sky. Ignotus then levitates to the top of the canyon he passed through, where he oversees the span of the labyrinthine in the horizon. With No Name in hand, he watches as a large stone pillar forms at the base of the maze's center and below the portal. Ignotus then chuckles to himself as lightning strikes in the distance. Sometime later, the heroes, consisting of Mr. Tachibana, SEAL Team Five and Amici, arrive at the Graveyard of the Ancients after traveling through the Realm Between. As the group exits the canyon, they spot a hooded figure standing in the second opening alone. Approaching the figure, the figure congratulates the heroes on their journey thus far, saying that he knew it was one they would be willing to partake in. Roach cautiously readies his sidearm, asking the figure how they know who they are and what they've been doing. The figure chuckles, asking Roach if he would really be willing to shoot himself. Roach gasps as the figure turns to face them, pulling down their hood to reveal their synthetic body. Though different, Roach immediately identifies the figure as Xarcoh and calls out his name. Ignotus chuckles, saying that he has since abandoned that name in exchange for a new one, reintroducing himself as Ignotus. As a brief aura of dark energy fumes off of him, Mac realizes that he was the source of the Unversed. Igntous confirms this suspicion, saying he learned of the Unversed while he learned of what would be his future in the original timeline. Tachibana asks how he figured this out before Ignotus chuckles, extending his right hand out beside him and summoning No Name. Everyone gasps, recognizing the weapon from the Boss Rush tournament. Tachibana is the most shocked, frantically questioning how he acquired it. Ignotus explains that he found it when he first entered the Nexus, as the weapon returned there once the Grandmaster was slain. Tachibana calls him out, asking how he even got into the Nexus, as he most certainly did not give him the power to access it. Ignotus reveals that following his physical destruction at the hands of Amici in Tunisia, his soul traveled through the rift he created in search of a place for it to rest. While traveling, he was instead brought into the Nexus, where he discovered No Name and used its powers to learn of the events of the original timeline, including what would be his ultimate fate and future. Gary asks how he has a body now before Ignotus reveals he acquired a synthetic body from a destroyed universe connected to the rest of their multiverse. Tachibana realizes that he was referring to the Arc 3 universe, theorizing that its destruction caused a temporal paradox throughout the multiverse that allowed the creation of this rip timeline. As the Unversed started to converge around them, the heroes question what Ignotus was planning on doing. Ignotus explains that if they really want to find out more, then they must proceed through the labyrinthine behind him to seek out their answers before warping away. Once the heroes reach the top of the pillar at the center of the maze, Ignotus appears before them, mockingly asking if all the fighting was wearing them down. Angered, Roach summons the Harbinger, telling Ignotus to drop the act and tell them what was going on. Instead of summoning No Name, Ignotus instead summons his Harbinger and points it exactly how Roach was towards him, cryptically remarking that "it" was incomplete. Confused by this, Ignotus chuckles before offering the group a final clue in the form of the Iron Imprisoner before warping away laughing. After the group fights and defeats the Iron Imprisoner after a frantic and tiring battle, it fades away like Dark Hide did. Asking if it was over, the ground suddenly shakes as lightning begins to strike around the maze before the bolts strike upwards into the portal above, revealing a spatial-like padlock in the form of a constellation. As the group questions what it was, Ignotus warps behind Roach, sideswiping him and causing him to drop his Harbinger while his guard is down. Ignotus quickly grabs it while dropping his own Harbinger onto the ground, and before the other heroes can react, Ignotus uses Roach's Harbinger to knock them down with a powerful shockwave, causing their weapons to blow off the side of the pillar and into the maze below. Ignotus levitates towards the lock, explaining that it was the seal of the Nexus, saying that The Father created it in order to prevent the Nexus from ever being changed; not even The Son or Nexus Apparitions could do such a feat as the seal prevented them from doing so. Roach asks what he was doing with his Harbinger before Ignotus reminds him of what was imbued within it; Dark Creation, a substance that could manipulate destiny. He explains that The Father could only use No Name to see into the future it was being consecutively passed through, saying The Father only saw up until the events of the Boss Rush tournament and nothing after it, as No Name returned to the Nexus without an owner that was gifted the weapon. Because of this, he thought that Dark Creation, the only substance powerful enough to break the seal, was forever gone and entrusted in the right hands in the form of Roach and his Harbinger. Ignotus reveals that everything that has happened with the Unversed was all part of his plan in order to lure Roach into the rip timeline so he could steal his Harbinger and open the seal, allowing him to assume control of the Nexus and reshape it into his own image. Ignotus then mocks Tachibana, thanking him for everything he has done in making this possible before sending a beam of energy from the Harbinger into the lock, causing it to shatter and for Ignotus to be consumed by a beam of cosmic energy. As Ignotus laughs in victory as his physical appearance changes, he enters the portal above as it closes behind him in a thunderous explosion. Ascendance Appearance Initially, Ignotus looked identical to Xarcoh. However, after his soul came to find a new vessel in the form of an unused synthetic body acquired from the destroyed Arc 3 universe, Ignotus loses any and all resemblance to his previous self. His body is primarily black in color, with silver and grey outlines on certain parts of his body, most noticeably around the base of his head. He continues to wear his previous black coat, and wears it with the hood up until he reveals his identity to the heroes at the Graveyard of the Ancients. Due to his change of body, his voice is now vastly different, though his mannerisms still resemble Xarcoh's to a degree, as Roach was able to identity Ignotus as Xarcoh despite his new look. Once Ignotus ascends into the Nexus as its new ruler, his appearance drastically changes to accommodate his position and power. His synthetic body is now surging with light blue cosmic energy, and his head lacks the silver marking around the base of it, with it instead being replaced by a metallic half-ring with a purple line. The front of his black coat is completely unzipped, and is tattered at the bottom of the coat. The coat is also adorned in purple markings, and the coat's sleeves have become tighter around his arms, which now have built-in fingerless gloves with more purple markings higher up on the sides of the sleeves. The hood of his black coat also is unable to go completely over his head, and remains in place behind his neck, acting as a large collar. His boots are now light blue in color, and are mostly the same in shape as before. Personality Unlike Xarcoh, his original self in the normal timeline of the Roach Chronicles multiverse, Ignotus was able to acknowledge his soul's presence, and used it to display many different emotions and feelings from the start of his existence with a soul; in the process, he completely abandons his complete self's personality. His most prominent trait of personality is his cunning and calculating attitude, which was formed after his usage of No Name to see his original future as Xarcoh. However, his delivery of speech can sometimes come off as overconfident and arrogant, pridefully boasting that his plans, whether they be his ultimate goal or his secret contingencies, were unstoppable, as he believed that destiny no longer had a hold over him and that he truly could dictate his future for himself. Even with this weakness to his personality, Ignotus still possessed a strong sense of cunning that allows him to calculate and think out all of the possible outcomes of his plans, even without No Name's future sight, and would manipulate events so that they would lead to the best outcomes in his favor. Through this manipulative cunning brings out Ignotus’s more deceptive side to his personality, often using mind games to plant seeds of doubt to bring out the weaknesses of his adversaries and exploit them for his own agendas. Ignotus also shows no empathy to the heroes and anyone who stands in his way, including his own complete self, and merely considers them pawns in his game of chess for complete conquest of existence. Abilities As a version of Xarcoh, Ignotus possesses many similar fighting styles to him. However, after using his soul to tap further into darkness, he has now rejected Limbo's darkness in exchange for a more powerful version of darkness in the form of negative emotions and powers. With this power, Ignotus has the ability to create Unversed, which are physical manifestations of his powers. Ignotus has also become more proficient in creating dark corridors for fast travel across distances and even other dimensions, far faster and earlier than Xarcoh could master. He can also teleport short distances without using a dark corridor, with each of his disappearances and reappearances taking on the form of him phasing in and out of existence. After ascending as the ruler of the Nexus, Ignotus received omnipotent powers, such as agelessness, supreme strength, and the ability to channel his newfound powers through the weapons he summons. These traits would also carry over to other forms his soul acquired. He also has access to a variety of cosmic-like energy attacks that are derived from both The Father and The Son, making him one of the most powerful beings in all of existence. Weapons No Name.png|No Name, once wielded by The Father and Grandmaster. Harbinger.png|The Harbinger in its original form. Harbinger (Dark Creation Powered).png|Roach's empowered Harbinger, which was stolen by Ignotus. Themes Character Themes The Dark Realm - Instrumental Mix Cover (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)|Ignotus's initial theme. KHIII Music - Scala ad Caelum FIELD B Extended|Ignotus's theme after ascending into the Nexus. Boss Themes Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance -L'Oscurita Dell'Ignot- Extended|First Ignotus boss theme. Vs. Yozora - Kingdom Hearts 3 Re Mind OST Extended|Final Ignotus boss theme. Gallery Ignotus (Unhooded).png|Ignotus with the hood of his black coat down while wielding the empowered Harbinger. Ignotus (Ultimate Form).png|Ignotus after ascending into the Nexus as its new ruler. Trivia * Ignotus's name translates to "Unknown" from Latin. * Ignotus's first theme, "The Dark Realm - Instrumental Mix Cover" is a fan-cover of "The Dark Realm" by Rio Hamamoto, which originally appeared as the boss theme for the Dark Soldier in The Ultimate Trial. Category:The Final Chapter